1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor driven toy wheeled vehicles and more particularly to the drive assembly.
2. Background Art
Particularly as four-wheel drive vehicles have become more popular in real-life recreational vehicles, toy vehicles have been developed with four-wheel drive capability. Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,879 and 4,306,375 show toy four-wheel drive vehicles driven by inertia and electric motors respectively. Such toys which only have one speed forward four-wheel drive provide entertaining and exciting play for a child in the form of having the vehicle climb steep grades, obstacles and rough terrain. However, many children appreciate that the real-life four-wheel drive vehicles can be shifted out of the low speed four-wheel drive and into a higher speed two-wheel drive and back again as well as into forward and reverse.